Thinking of Him
by Setsumi-san
Summary: They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. This is especially true for Amidamaru when he must leave on duty for his shogun, so he'll need the courage to let Mosuke know he will miss him... [Shonen ai, MosukexAmidamaru]


     **Thinking of Him**

     A MoMaru fic by Setsumi-san 

          ____________________________________________________________________________________   

    Quotable Quotes: "That thing's important! It's my homework,"-Ranma Saotome, on a baby dragon 

____________________________________________________________________________________  

     Setsumi-san: Ranma and Akane: A couple that is forever destined to be together. Speaking of couples, I certainly hope that you all enjoy my second attempt at shonen-ai. Hopefully, it's better than the first one. (Looks back at her first attempt and screams) WHAT WAS I THINKING?! (Falls to the ground sobbing) 

     Mosuke: _She_ thinks? 

     Amidamaru: Yes, more often than believed so. 

     Setsumi-san: (still whining) Ehhhhhh~ (sniffles) Will one of you do the disclaimer? 

     Amidamaru: Setsumi-san does not own Shaman King, de gozaru.

     Mosuke: (shudders) Thank God…

____________________________________________________________________________________  

    As late morning slowly melted into noon over the Japanese countryside, Amidamaru began to feel downhearted. Later today he would leave on horseback to carry out the most recent order from his Shogun. A rival lord had claimed ownership of nearly half the land and the samurai had been sent to bring back the man's head. However, this gruesome task was not what upset him. He was actually dismal because he was already missing the person closest to him. 

     That person was Mosuke, his best friend and secret object of affection.  Although he would never say it aloud, he would always miss the swordsmith whenever they were separated. On those lonely nights when Amidamaru could not see him he would close his eyes and picture Mosuke's ebony eyes, powerful rock-solid physique, and deep sensual voice. Oh, he did not want to say another goodbye to his dear one again. Nevertheless, he was going to do it right now.  

     He heard the familiar clanging of a hammer against steel long before arriving at the workshop. The sound was a simple song of simultaneous labor and artwork. Amidamaru had always been mesmerized by the fierce passion that his friend poured into his work. Such fervor was something both men had always lived by as well as understood and the samurai was pleased knowing they were two of a kind in so many ways.  

     _Two of a kind_, Amidamaru thought, _what folly those words are. Ah well...  I will always care for him, de gozaru. He will be in my mind when I head off and stay there. In the meantime, daydreams should be enough._  

     "Daydreams," of course, was his polite term for intimate fantasies which he used even when thinking to himself. It would be spectacular: Their pulses rushing…rapid, feverish kisses being planted everywhere…primal noises of sheer euphoria…Mosuke's quick, constant thrusts into Amidamaru giving the pastel-haired man a sample of heaven...then reality would rear its ugly head and remind him that those fantasies were exactly that.  

     Damn. 

     He soon came to a stop outside the craftsman's hut and cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. 

     "Yes?" Mosuke replied after putting his work aside. 

     "I came to tell you that I am leaving in a few hours," Amidamaru said. 

     "I know," Mosuke told him, "I've known for a long time. Why did you interrupt me just to tell me that?"  

     There was a short and somewhat awkward pause. Amidamaru didn't quite know how he wanted to maintain this conversation or even if he did want to maintain it. He had never really had a gift for words. With a sigh, he sat down and looked the other man in the eyes halfway irritably. 

     "Don't glare at me like that," Mosuke continued, "You know, if we did not both have jobs on the same grounds, people would be scared to death whenever you came to visit me." 

     "What does that have to do with anything?" Amidamaru asked. 

     "I was just changing the subject, you moron. You know how villagers fear the sight of a samurai among them. It's a good thing that we can talk to each other without everyone staring at you with terrified respect."  

     "I had never really thought of it that way." 

     "Mmm…"  

     There was another awkward pause. Both men stared at the ground. 

     _It will feel unusual_, Amidamaru thought, _but I need to say it._

     "Mosuke, I didn't come here simply to tell you I'm going," Amidamaru began, "It's something much more important." 

     Something about Amidamaru's tone made the older man slightly worried. He walked over, sat right beside him, and paid great attention. 

     "What? You won't be in any particular danger on this journey, will you?" he asked quietly. 

     "Oh no, it isn't that," Amidamaru quickly reassured him.    

     "Then what did you mean?" 

     Well, he would make it clear. "I'll miss you." 

     Mosuke raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" 

     "Yes. I'll miss you. I always do every time I go somewhere. I just thought I should tell you this time." 

     _You don't know how much that touches me, and I am not an emotional man,_ Mosuke thought_, I care a lot about you, Amidamaru, whether you know it or not. Heh, you handsome bastard…_

     He smirked a little and instinctively put a hand on his friend's knee. The younger man looked a little surprised for an instant, as though hands were a foreign object to him, and then smirked back. Neither was aware that the other was trying to flirt with him. (That was not to say that neither was aroused from such close contact, however.) The moment was pleasant and a bit sad at the same time. 

     "Thank you. I always miss you too. Good luck," he said. 

     Both stood up, suddenly chuckled together in happy relief, and began playfully punching each other like two children. After a while of roughhousing, Mosuke and Amidamaru unconsciously hugged each other goodbye and enjoyed the warm breath on each other's necks. Absence truly did make the heart grow fonder. 

____________________________________________________________________________________  

     Setsumi-san: So…are you guys going to smooch now? 

     Amida & Mosuke: (fall over anime style) 

     Mosuke: (gets back up) NO, WE WILL NOT "SMOOCH" FOR YOUR PERSONAL ENJOYMENT, YOU PERVERTED WENCH!! 

     Setsumi-san: Good God Mosuke; is it me or do you almost always PMS? 

     Mosuke:   I DO NOT PMS! (pause) …Whatever that is! 

     Amidamaru: (tries not to laugh) 

     Setsumi-san…Does that mean you're gonna smooch now? 

     Amidamaru: Let's do it. It won't hurt anyone. 

     Mosuke: (twitches, annoyed) Fine… 

     (The two peck each other on the lips as Setsumi-san smiles in the background.) 

     Setsumi-san: Hopefully, this second attempt was much better. Compliments and constructive criticism are welcome. Review, onegai. ^-^       

      


End file.
